


[Podfic] Virginity For Sale!

by RsCreighton



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Lack of Communication, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Snooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's just dicking around on Craigslist London when he sees that a university student is selling his virginity to the highest bidder. He has no logical reason to believe it's Merlin, but he does, and after some ethically questionable snooping, he discovers that he's correct. A series of bad decisions ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Virginity For Sale!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilikecheekbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikecheekbones/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Virginity for Sale!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/958790) by [teprometo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo). 



> Hurrah for teprometo for having blanket permission and writing this awesome story, that was a challenge and thoroughly awesome to record! ^_^
> 
> Thank you to ilikecheekbones for being generally awesome ^_^ Soooo awesome. PS, I meant to have this done last Monday... but like family.... sooo sorry it's late hun! 
> 
> Enjoy ya'll

Virginity For Sale!

By: teprometo

55:32

[Download MP3 @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ove0vanc6mippql/Virginity%20For%20Sale.zip)

[Download M4B @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6qjona3y9oybz0p/Viriginity%20For%20Sale!.m4b)

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8tc3uv5y8u16teu/Virginity%20For%20Sale.mp3)


End file.
